User blog:DerpyandDawn/Survivor Sumner - Episode 1: "I Don't Know What I've Gotten Into"
Day 1 Opening shots of CAMBODIA Probst: Survivor is the most physically demanding... (scenes from previous seasons) and emotionally challenging game on television. It strips you to your core. While offering the opportunity to prove what your made of. For those who win... the reward is grand and have a high that may never be repeated. But for those who lose... the consequences offer a relentless nightmare of "what-ifs"... until now. (shows scenes from the revealing of the cast) This season, for the first time ever we turned the casting to the fans. 20 former players who have played only once, were decided by a nation-wide audience vote. Their being given a second chance to finish what they started. Some have been waiting over a decade! Scenes of a CAMBODIAN temple A truck carrying the 20 people chosen by the nation makes it way throught the path Probst: They are traveling to CAMBODIA. A place of it's own stunning, humbling, and powerful history. That stirs the emotions. And a reminder about how the past can haunt you... and can seize the opportunity to make the most of their second chance. The camera zooms in on Kelly Wiglesworth Kelly: (CONF) 15 years ago, I was in Borneo. And I almost won. (flashback of the Borneo finale) I made it 39 days-- lost by 1 vote. That's why I'm here. That's been poking at me, for the last fifteen years. I'm much stronger, smarter, I'm a mom now. I've given birth, okay? (chuckles) I can do anything at this point. Survivor's envolved, and I want to envolve with it. The truck is now entered a town, wide shots of the town are seen Andrew: (CONF) I am living the dream. I have a gorgeous wife-- kids, that are amazing. I got a great job. I don't have any actual bad things in my life... except Pearl Islands. (flashback of his elimination) My exit has haunted me for three years. And to actually have the chance to return-- I have to put in my 100% to make sure I win this game. They have no entered through a gate Spencer: (CONF) Frankly, the first time I played Survivor I was cocky. I thought about Survivor in terms of chess pieces. But I have done a lot of maturing. People are not just pieces and need to be related to you on a human level. I think I'm in a better place then I've EVER been to win Survivor. The truck stops; they have reached the temple Monica: (CONF) In Samoa, I wasn't the most vibrant personality. It wasn't until I stood up to Russel that I truly played how I want to play. Aggressively. I know their gonna look at me and scoff, saying that I'm just a little barbie doll pawn. I hope they do. Cause it'll be even more sweet when I send them packing. They make their way through the temple Kelley: (CONF) The last time I played I was with my dad... (flashback of Kelley and Dale talking) playing with my dad was my downfall. Absolutely. I SHOULD have written my dad's name down. But I can't go back now. I have to use this second chance, I can make the moves I wanted to make and overall, have a better game! Ciera: (CONF) I really messed up, my first time, by being scared in the early beginning. After realising I could make my way through this game, I started saying I need to make some moves (flashback of Laura's BVW elimination) unfortunately, that started with voting my mom out. This time I want to be fearless, I want to be that person I was at the end of the game. They make it throught the temple and start walking to the forest Woo: (CONF) Man, the first time I played? I was super niave-- I played with honor. (flashback of Kass being eliminated in Cagayan) But Survivor is not a game of honor. If I have to backstab and manipulate to manuever my way through this game, I'll do it. I want to make the most of my second chance-- not everybody gets a second chance like this. Varner: (CONF) Oh, this second chance means the WORLD too me. In the Outback, I jumped off a pole for peanut butter... (flashback of him jumping off for peanut butter) Repeating that same scene for 14 years, it puts a number on ya'. This is my opportunity to change those things. I'm more mature, I'm smarter. And I ain't jumpin' off ANYTHING for peanut butter. They have now reached the boat Peih-Gee: (CONF) In China, I had the fight, (flashback of her winning a immunity challenge) I had the strategy, (flashback of her strategizing with Jaime), I just didn't have the social game. And that's what killed me. I'm still opinionated, I'm still FUN, but I need to take the backseat sometimes. I'm older and I think that if I can work on myself strategically, socially, and mentally, I can win this game. The boat is now paddling into a small town Kass: (CONF) I think we all have a little devil in us. I was a BIT of a trouble maker my season... (flashback of her flipping of Trish) Well, Chaos Kass. She lives there somewhere deep within me, but if I don't change, someone IS going to take me down. I kind of like my legacy thus far-- I like the chaos. The only thing that needs to change is there perception OF me. And then if I make the merge... who knows? All hell may break loose. Abi-Maria: (CONF) Looking back on my season... I made a lot of mistakes (flashback of her and RC's confrontation) I caused a LOT of trouble... that was a mistake. (flashback of her accidentally hitting Skupin's head) I threw coconuts at Skupin's head... that was a mistake. (flasback of her confrontation with Lisa) To blunt with Lisa... I shouldn't have done that. But having a second chance, to come back and patch those little mistakes... but then again... I like having fun. Villains have more fun. The contestants have met the starting area with Probst standing on a boat with numerous supplies Probst: Welcome to Survivor Cambodia, Second Chance! Everyone: (claps) Category:Blog posts